


The wedding invitation

by GreyHaven



Series: Detective Crocker/Dr Hansen AU [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: When the small card landed on the mat, Duke glanced at it and tossed it to one side.  He resumed drinking his coffee, oblivious to - or possibly ignoring - Nathan’s inquisitive expression.Very loosely set in the Detective Crocker and Dr Hansen AU from season 4, a giddy and romantic Nathan tries to persuade a grumpy but equally in love Duke to attend their friends wedding.





	The wedding invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DixieSiryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieSiryn/gifts).



> Man, I have so many headcanons for this 'verse. A couple of significant changes from the canon AU that are relevant to this fic: Nathan and Duke are in an established relationship. Garland adopted Audrey when she was a child. Claire is here and she and Audrey are a couple.
> 
> For DixieSiryn who requested this fic and provided much inspiration and moral support and beta reading <3

When the small card landed on the mat, Duke glanced at it and tossed it to one side.  He resumed drinking his coffee, oblivious to - or possibly ignoring - Nathan’s inquisitive expression.

“What’s that?”  Nathan asked when it became apparent that staring at Duke wasn’t going to get him any sort of answer.

Duke mumbled something unintelligible - fairly standard for this time of the morning, he was Not Good before he was fully topped up with caffeine -  and Nathan rolled his eyes.  He picked up the card and let out a squeak.

_Audrey Parker, daughter of Garland Wuornos_   
_And_   
_Claire Callahan, daughter of Thomas and Mary Callahan_   
_Request the honor of the presence of Nathan Hansen and Duke Crocker at their wedding_   
_On the fifth of May at three o’clock in the afternoon_   
_At the Carpenters Knot Hotel_   
_Dinner and dancing to follow  
RSVP_

“Audrey and Claire are getting married!”

Duke nodded and took another sip of coffee.

“We need to RSVP.  You will come, won’t you?”

The only response was Duke raising an eyebrow and he was definitely looking glare-y.  Maybe it was best to leave this til later and see if he was in a better mood this evening.  Oh, or…

“Will you have time to meet me for lunch today?  I have a gap in my appointments, I could pack a picnic, meet you around half one?”

That earned Nathan just the slightest smile.  

“Yeah, should do.  I’ll text you if something comes up,” Duke drained his coffee and unfolded his long frame from the chair.

His lips were soft against Nathan’s cheek when he leaned down to kiss him goodbye.  He always did that, an unspoken _‘I love you’._ Nathan treasured every single one.

The door slammed as he left.  Something else he always did, except when he was called out in the middle of the night and Nathan was sleeping - then he made every effort to be quiet as he left.  Sometimes he was so quiet that Nathan didn’t even realise he’d gone until he woke up alone, Duke’s side of the bed cold and empty, save for a note on the pillow letting him know that Duke had been called into work.

The notes were always signed with a heart.

***

Nathan’s appointments ran over and he didn’t have time to pack a picnic, opting instead to stop off at the Black House coffee shop and pick up Duke’s favourite - a meatball sub and an extra strong coffee, with a cinnamon roll to finish.

“Hey,” Duke looked up from his paperwork when Nathan stuck his head round the door to his office.

“You ready?  It’s a nice day, thought we could take a walk, have lunch at the Gazebo.”

Duke nodded and stood up.  He stretched and Nathan was reminded of a cat waking up from a nap; Duke always moved with feline grace - supple, balanced, and aware of his every movement.  Nathan felt like a clumsy elephant by comparison.

“Good day so far?” he asked as he fell into step beside Duke.

As they walked, Duke filled him in on how his day was going.  Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork seemed to be the sum of it.  Wrapping things up from the case he’d closed last week.

The case that Nathan knew had nearly broken him.

He switched the bag he was carrying into his other hand so he could link arms with Duke.  Public displays of affection were not really Duke’s _thing_ but he tolerated it with somewhat exasperated amusement, which Nathan was grateful for.  At least he was in a better mood than he had been earlier.

“So...the wedding invitation…”

Duke groaned and stopped walking, half pulling away from Nathan but not dropping his arm.  “What about the wedding invitation?”

“We need to RSVP.  You are coming, aren’t you?  Please say you’re coming, I don’t want to go on my own, it’ll look strange.”

Another groan.

Undeterred, Nathan tugged at Duke’s arm, dragging him towards the Gazebo.  “And there’ll be food…”

“There’ll be food at home.”

“Better food.”

“I thought you liked my cooking,”  Duke looked offended now and the conversation was definitely not heading in the direction Nathan wanted it to.

“I love your cooking but isn’t all food better when you don’t have to prepare it yourself?  Talking of which…” Nathan pulled the meatball sub out of the bag and passed it to Duke.  “Got your favourite…”

“Thanks,” Duke took it and tore into it eagerly.  “But if you start squeaking about weddings and flowers and _romance_ , I swear to god I’m turning round and going back to the station.”

Nathan laughed.  “Ok, ok, no squeaking, just please say you’ll come?”

“I hate weddings, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s romance and you don’t understand it, I get it, Duke, I really do, but it’s Audrey and Claire and they’re adorable and they invited both of us.  Besides,” - heat rose to Nathan’s cheeks - “I want to show you off.  Still can’t believe you’re with me and I want the whole town to know.”

Duke’s face softened, the tension falling out of his shoulders and he even managed a small smile.  “Ok, ok, I’ll go.  Just for you.”

“You’re the best!”  Nathan threw his arms around Duke, causing Duke to wave his meatball sub in the air where it was in danger of being stolen by a passing seagull.

“Hey!  Mind the food!”

“Sorry,” Nathan grinned and backed off.  “But you’re still the best and you’re getting the hugest hug ever when we get home.”

“You’re the best too,” Duke leaned in to give Nathan a fleeting kiss.  “Gotta run, sorry.  Paperwork,” - he swallowed the last of his sandwich and kissed Nathan again - “Back around six.”

And then he was gone, long strides carrying him across the park.  Nathan gazed after him, his expression (had anyone been watching him) openly adoring.

***

“...Is that what you’re wearing?”  Nathan asked in a very small voice.

Duke looked down at himself and then back up at Nathan, his eyes narrowed.  “Yeah.  Why?”

“It’s what you wear to _work,_ Duke.  It’s not exactly... _wedding-y._ ”

“Well that’s not _strictly accurate,_ is it, Nathan?  I wear grey pants to work.  These are black.”

Nathan rolled his eyes.  “Ok, it’s the _shirt_ you wear to work.”

“Yeah.  It’s the only white shirt I own.  It was this or the denim one.”

“White shirt it is,” Nathan leaned in for a kiss.  He had to admit it looked _damned good_ on Duke.  All crisp and clean and authoritative and… Well, Duke looked _hot_ in it.  

Nathan’s cheeks were warm as he quickly stopped the direction his thoughts were heading in.  Not the time.  Even if Duke would have been glad of any excuse to not go to Audrey and Claire’s wedding.

“Ready, then?”  He said instead.

“Nearly,” Duke smiled and there was something almost _predatory_ about it as he stepped into Nathan’s space, his hands resting on Nathan’s hips to stop him from moving.

Not that Nathan had any intention of going anywhere.

His hands moved to cup Nathan’s face as he leaned in.  The kiss was firm, insistent, a promise of _later_.

“Now I’m ready,” Duke murmured when he’d finished kissing Nathan breathless.

“Duke!” Nathan spluttered.

“Sorry,” Duke smirked, looking anything but.  “You’re gorgeous and I couldn’t resist.”

Nathan smiled at the compliment, even as his cheeks glowed red again.  “You’re gorgeous too.”

He really was and Nathan couldn’t resist hanging back to watch him as he walked away.

Duke span round and glared at him.  “Nathan, are you checking out my ass again?”

“N-no,” Nathan turned red again and he stared down at his feet, avoiding Duke’s eyes.

“Didn’t say I minded,” Duke’s features softened into a smile.  “C’mon, hurry up if you’re still dragging me to this wedding.”

***

Nathan barely managed to suppress a squeak of delight when they arrived at the hotel and saw the wedding set up.  He didn’t, however, manage to stop the words from falling from his lips.

“The banners, the balloons, the bunting, oh my god, Duke, look at the bunting, it's got their names on it!”

Duke let out a long suffering sigh.  “I have _eyes,_ Nathan, and it's all very cute but will you please just take a breath and calm down.”

“Stop being grumpy and just enjoy it,” Nathan leaned over to give Duke a kiss on the cheek.  “Besides, it’s not cute, it’s _beautiful,_ just like you.”

There was just a hint of a smile curving Duke’s lips as he took Nathan’s hand.  “Ok.  Sorry.  No more Detective Grumpy.”

“Good, because I much prefer _Officer Sexy,”_ Nathan whispered into his ear as they took their seats.

That earned him a soft laugh and Duke raised his eyebrows.

“Really?  Officer Sexy?” He whispered back.

“The handcuffs,” Nathan shrugged and hoped to god that no one could hear them.

Behind them, Gloria cleared her throat loudly and Nathan blushed deeply.  Against his shoulder, Duke was shaking with barely controlled laughter and Nathan sank lower in his seat, desperately hoping the ground might swallow him up and save him from any further embarrassment.

He was spared any further discussion when the music started up and Audrey and Claire took their places under a flower-covered archway to say their vows.  They were both radiant, their love for each other shining through.

The ceremony was beautiful and when Claire promised to love Audrey for the rest of their lives, Duke squeezed Nathan’s hand and leaned in just a little closer.

Nathan sighed happily and leaned into Duke’s contact.

Audrey and Claire had dispensed with most of the traditional wedding trappings but had kept the father-daughter dance - with a difference.  Garland whirled Claire around the dance floor while Audrey joined Claire’s father who was as pleased as punch to welcome her into their large family.  Both men looked every inch the proud fathers.

Once dinner was over, Duke was persuaded to join Nathan on the dance floor, despite muttering something about the music not really suiting his style.  

They danced slowly, rocking together in time with the beat.  Duke’s hands were firm on Nathan’s hips, guiding him and holding him close.  Nathan settled against him, his arms draped around Duke’s neck, his chin resting on Duke’s shoulder.  

They were close enough that Nathan could feel Duke’s heart beating.

_Racing,_ almost.

“Let’s get outta here,” Duke murmured, his breath hot against Nathan’s skin.

Nathan nodded and they offered their congratulations to Audrey and Claire once again before saying their goodbyes.

***

The evening was warm and balmy and scented and the moon was as bright as daylight.

“Walk along the beach before we go home?”  Duke suggested when they got back to the mainland.

“Careful,” Nathan teased.  “I’ll start thinking the romance of the day has gotten to you.”

Duke let out a soft chuckle and there was something _awkward_ about it but he took Nathan’s hand as they walked along the sand and Nathan tried to shove his concern to the back of his mind.  He was probably just too tired for some good-natured teasing.

Still…

His shoulders were full of tension, his movements stiff, and Duke seemed _nervous._

“Duke?”  Nathan stopped walking.  “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah.”

Duke tugged Nathan’s hand and they carried on walking along the beach.

“Are you sure?  Only you seem a bit...off, and I know today was too much, too many people, and you’re probably tired, maybe we should just go home and rest and…”

“Nathan, will you shut up,” Duke sounded exasperated as he interrupted and Nathan stopped talking abruptly.  “Everything’s fine.”

He let go of Nathan’s hand and dropped to one knee, reaching into his pocket as he did so.

Nathan’s heart stuttered in his chest.  “Duke?”  He whispered.

Duke’s voice was soft when he spoke again.

“I still hate weddings, but I love _you._  Nathan Hansen, will you marry me?”

Tears stung in Nathan’s eyes as he kneeled in front of Duke.  “Oh my god, Duke, I can’t believe you’re asking, you hate weddings and romantic overtures and I never thought...never dreamed...oh my god.  Yes, yes, of course I will!”

“Shut up,” Duke said again, more affectionately this time as he pulled Nathan into a fierce hug and buried his face into Nathan’s neck.  “Hey, uh, you’re ok with eloping, right?  We don’t have to have the whole town at our wedding?”

Nathan nuzzled into Duke’s hair.  “If it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I don’t care what the wedding’s like.  You, _us,_ that’s what’s important to me.”

“Me too,” Duke said quietly as he stood and offered Nathan his hand to pull him to his feet.  “C’mon, let’s go home, we’ve got some planning to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note - My apologies for not describing much of the actual wedding but I’m with Duke on this one.  I didn’t even enjoy my own wedding LOL.


End file.
